The accuracy of the coordinates of each defect detected by optical defect inspection device is important performance, for example, in identifying defective parts on a semiconductor device, observing the defects with a review device, classifying the defects, and making a decision as to whether each defect is good or not. In recent years, as semiconductor devices have been manufactured with ever decreasing sizes, the requirements for defect coordinate accuracy have become more stringent year by year.
In the conventional optical defect inspection device, actual foreign matter has been used in identifying or correcting the positions of defects and making corrections to the coordinates at which defects are detected for observations with a defect review device. In the conventional coordinate correction method, the amount of deviation in the direction of rotation, the amount of elongating or contracting deviation, the amount of deviation of conveyance, and the amount of deviation of an optical axis are calculated, and a correction is made using the whole object to be inspected.
With the conventional technique of review devices, it is customary that coordinate corrections are made for defects of somewhat large size by the use of known defects and then fine corrections are made for defects of smaller sizes and that the coordinates of the review device are corrected.
As described in patent literatures, it is usual that defect sizes and positions are forecasted based on the results of detection of defects made by a defect inspection device and a correction is made on the side of the review device such that defects can be quickly brought to within the screen and captured.
Furthermore, based on the position of a defect on an inspected object observed with a review device, the same inspected object is inspected by a defect inspection device, the coordinates are corrected from the results of the inspection, and then a different sample is inspected.
Based on the results of an inspection of a different sample made by the defect inspection device, defects are observed with the review device. In practice, however, coordinate corrections are again made in conformity with actual defects by the review device.